Part of Me
by Menaji
Summary: Amanda Flair is back to work after being gone for months. She has to grip with being single all over again,and seeing her ex (John Cena) in love with another woman (Nikki Bella). The question is will there be drama or can Amanda and John co exist in their work environment?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so its been a while since i been on here and its been a while since I wrote anything on this account. You can blame total divas for this one**_

Amanda turns to see the skyline of the Los Angeles lights has the airplane came to a land at LAX. Grabbing her suite cases and carry on, the blonde turns to see her friend waiting at arrival for her.

"Maryse, _Slaute_'."

"_Slaute_' I missed you soo much." Maryse says greeting her. "We're going have them help with the bags and you and I catch up."

"Yeah, I know. I am back for good though." Amanda smlies removing her Dior sunglasses. She didn't have any make up on, in her mind her eyes were puffy and she had gain weight. "I feel so tired."

"Because you've been out of the country for freaking six months doll. That's why." Maryse says.

"Breakfast in the morning?"

Amanda nods. "But no carbs, I think the french toast, crepes, and other stuff is getting to me. We can do a smoothie?"

Maryse nods. "Awesome. _Grande de te revior, amire_."

Amanda knew Maryse was going to talk in French the entire time they were in each other presence. "_Vous aussi vous remerci."_

As Amanda arrived at her home, she didn't unpack a thing. There were boxes and boxes of things that arrived from storage that she needed to unpack. She had to thank Layla and Chase for thier help. The blonde sighs while placing her hands inside the pockets of her Paige S blue jeans. It was late she needed rest. Thankfully, her mother bought her another bed just before Amanda arrived back home. Walking into her empty bed, Amanda reaches inside of her Dior handbag for the small black Harry Winston box. She couldn't open it for nuromous of reason. One being she was trying to mend her own broken heart.

_Flashback_

_"John, John you not even paying attention." Amanda laughs. _

_He smiles at her. "What you want me say?"_

_"Don't flash those dimples at me look at this home. I know you love Tampa but Miami is nice too."_

_John kisses her. "Anything you want dear." He says staring into her green eyes._

_"You know got money too we can both pay half." Amanda says wrapping her arm around John's full neck. "Want too?"_

_"It doesn't matter, as long as your walking around naked in it." He kisses her._

_End flashback_

Days later, Amanda was slowly moving things back around her and into her home. The knock on her door drew the blonde from her day dream. "So, my best friend since I was 5 decides not to tell me she was back from her personal world tour?"

Amanda laughs at the blonde standing in the doorway. Chesney "Chase" VonErick was a bad mouth no filter having Texas female wrestler that worked for another wrestling company. "Come here bitch."

As they hug, Amanda and Chase found spaces to sit, and enjoyed a glass of wine. "So how was Paris, Spain and all that did you get some international dick?"

Amanda laughs. "Your nuts I missed you so much-"

"Yeah so much that you and Maryse hooked up before me? Yeah sure." Chase says rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, your my bestie. So, ummm this is what I've been up too since I've been back."

"Yeah i see, putting everything back into your home. I am glad you kept it."

"Well my dad bought me this." Amanda says. "I wasn't just not going to leave it."

"So your going back to work to face John how's that's feeling?"

"Better, I still love what I do for the WWE so I am not leaving." Amanda says.

Chase smlies. "Good for you. So now your birthday, it's the same day as your Bday what are we doing we haven't gotten drunk since Nattie's wedding."

Amanda laughs. "The Hart family will never look at you the same again."

Chase makes a face. "I don't think they ever looked at me as..._good_ I guess. Anyway since you've been gone, WWE has gotten some nice ass fuckin Fandango dude is hot."

Amanda smlies. "Chase, the guy I was suppose to marry broke it off with me. I am still getting over it.-"

"Well while you're getting over it -get off." Chase says. "Your fucking hot Mandy and this Euro tan you got going on is freaking sexy may I remind you." Chase says pulling her hair into a messy bun.

"I'm going to work that's all. PR is all I do." Amanda says.

Chase arches her brow. "Yeah, whatever. So when you start back working?"

"That Monday on Raw Summerslam. It is going to be hetic. But I can't wait to see everyone."

"Everyone even them?" Chase says in a low annoying tone.

Amanda gives her friend a look. "Yes, even them. I'm happy he's happy. But that fucking Adel song keeps playing in my head-"

"Rolling in the deep?" Chase asking as she arches her brow at her best-friend.

"No, Someone like you."

Chase makes a face. "That's a sad sack of shit. Listen, I wish I can say something bad about John, but I can't. He's a great guy... Like he's fucking nice. Maybe he'll realize he'd fucked up with you."

Amanda makes a pout. "Sure, but at the end of the day I have to get on with my life and prepare for Summerslam. Want me to put you on the list for the after party?"

Chase nods her head. "Hell yeah baby."

* * *

Taking a sigh, Amanda walks into the arena early avoiding all but little of everyone. She didn't want to be asking _"How are you?"_ or _"Is everything okay?"._ The blonde places her cream colored Chanel handbag on the desk and plugs up her Mac book and IPhones. "Music...I need Music."

"Amanda, hey great that you're here, you have a meeting the board wants to see you."

_I lose sleep, I lose sleep.  
Too much I've seen.  
And I weep, yes, I weep,  
Cut your lips upon her body._

Amanda looks up to see the PR Manager Phil. He looked the same. Amanda nods. "Where?"

"Left hall, conference room, and you look glad to have you back." He smiles.

Amanda smiles at Phil. "Great, and thank you."

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I treat you right?_

Amanda's designer heels made their way towards the door sighing deeply she didn't know what faced her on the other side. Her eyes lands on a pair a familiar blue ones she once knew, but now they were strangers to her. The last person she expect to see was her ex so soon. Talk about trying to avoid weirdness.

_If I was so gone, why didn't you say?  
You keep me waiting by.  
On the floor, you know I'd crawl,  
Just to change your mind.  
If I lock the door just to stall you for a moment,  
I won't get you, even if I tried._

Smiling at everyone, Amanda takes her seat next to Stephanie McMahon and Levi James. Levi turns his handsome features to Amanda. "Welcome back gorgeous."

"Hello everyone, Thank you Levi." Amanda says trying to not to look into the eyes of John Cena.

"So, we invited you two here because we know that you two had a serious relationship. John Cena is a WWE superstar and Amanda you're the lead PR for the WWE. Which means you two will be working around, and with eachother-"

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I treat you right?

"What Levi is trying to say in such a nice way-" That was Lisa Smith, she was another female on the board also young and was straight to the point. "Are you two still in love with each other? Because if you are that's going to be problem and the last thing we need is romance drama backstage, a real life love triangle."

The room was silent and Amanda finally looked into John's eyes finally.

_I'm just another girl, another one.  
I'm just another girl, another one.  
I'm just another girl, just another one,  
I'm just another girl, looking for love._

"No." Was the quick and fast answer that John gave while staring into the eyes of his ex-finance'.

"Okay…Amanda." Levi asks.

"…No. Everything will be fine."

"Great. Meeting…is over with." Levi says. Amanda leaves and soon after John does as well. Lisa sighs and chuckles.

"Them motherfuckas lying."

_I'm just another one of your experimentation,  
You can turn me out, but I'm just another girl_

"Only time will tell, until then, they don't have any feelings for one another and Summer Slam is the focus."

John watches as he sees Amanda's back moving farther and farther away from him. The former champion sighs and walks in the opposite direction.

_I'm just another girl, another one.  
I'm just another girl, another one.  
I'm just another girl, just another one,  
I'm just another girl, looking for love_

**_"Another girl" by Wilde Belle on Ises. Thank you for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

SummerSlam LA WEEK Pt1

Amanda takes off her spiked Valentino pumps and places them on the table of her hotel room. Raw was more than what she bargain for. The only time she saw John was when he barely looked at her during the meeting and his blue eyes were more...cold than ever. Amanda pulls her blonde hair back into a bun, her cell rings and it was one of her best friends and former world champion Randy Orton.

"I know your pretty blonde ass is not at the hotel."

"Yes I am and I made your media schudel sir, you are pretty busy you need to get some rest too."

"Shit, Amanda. You booked me at 6am for LA Live? Really?" Randy laughs.

"What can I say I am great at what I do?"

Randy sighs. "Sorry I didn't have a chance to stop by during tonight's show. It was hectic."

"No worries I already know kid." Amanda laughs. "So how have you been?"

"Better, I still miss her though."

The her that Randy was referring too was Samantha his ex-wife. She's been there with Randy hell and back and then back to hell and finally in a safe place. Amanda thought Randy was lying when he told her. Samantha some people would call her an idiot for divorcing the Randy Orton but Amanda wasn't taking sides on this one. She wasn't a fly on the wall in the Orton home. Amanda sat back and listen a few more minutes to Randy getting Samantha out of his system. Laying back the blonde closes her eyes and places her cell on speaker phone.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Amanda said randomly, Randy continued talking.

_Flashback_

_"John are you serious?" Amanda says walking through the large bathroom of John's Tampa estate. It was one side of John's empty closet that was inside of the mater bathroom. He completely moved this things out just so she could have space._

_"I moved a few of my things over." John smiles at Amanda._

_"John you know my rules"_

_John takes Amanda by the hand. "Yes I know your rules but this is just something you can have when you stay with me in Tampa."_

_Amanda rolls her eyes. "Baby your never home and when you are you are working on getting back on the road"_

_"It's what I love to do, I can't help that. I am living my dream." John says as his eyes light up._

_"And what I am supposed to live a nightmare?" Amanda says bluntly bringing John back down to Earth. "I mean this is amazing don't get me wrong but. "John I-I don't want to be my mom."_

_John face was stone but Amanda knew she hurted his feelings with the comment. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"_

_"Nothing." Amanda attempts to walk out John gently grabs her by the arm. "You are going to be my wife one day. You are. Can I tell you secret?"_

_Amanda sighs." What?"_

_John pulls her close. "Guy love girls with rules. I can't tell you how bad its killing me though to not have you when I come home. It's just me and this...huge motherfucking house. I can't wait to marry Manda."_

_Amanda attempts to hide her smile, it doesn't work. "I never asked you to Marry me or force it upon you"_

_"I know, I know. That's why your my girl." John kisses Amanda on the lips. His large hands begins to caress her. The tension that was about to spark a fight from the couple was now gone. Amanda felt John's full lips kissing now her neck and making their way to her shoulder-blade. A soft moan left her lips. _

_John removes his shirt as well as Amanda 's tank top. He smirk to himself seeing the green and yellow lace bra he got her from Agent Provocateur. It was expensive for a bra but that where Amanda shopped at and that's what made her happy. He loved seeing her happy. "I am so in love with you." He whispers as his forehead touches hers. Amanda stares into the blue eyes of her boyfriend. "I love you more."_

_The belt buckle was now loose and John was hard. For him to be a big guy and have his dick match him well was amazing in Amanda's mind. Thank God for that. Amanda mouth drew open and a throbbing sensation caught her as John's manhood was release from his pants. Fuck was the only word she mouth. Her green eyes match up to his in lust._

_"You want that?" He asks in a low growl._

_"Yeah."_

_John takes his index finger and slips it through the shaven lips of Amanda. "Fuck."_

_She arches a brow."You want that?"_

_John takes his index finger that's covered in Amanda's juices and inserts them into his mouth. _

_Endflashback_

"Are you sleep?"

"No Randy." Amanda says. "Just thinking."

"I'm sorry, you have your own problems and here I am-"

"No Randy we grew up together your one of my best-friends-"

"Don't let Chase hear you say that. Hey, is she suppose to come here, like WWE?"

Amanda stretches. "She hadn't said anything, in fact she was just at my house yesterday."

"It's just rumors maybe it will pass. But anyways get your rest. Thanks for talking to me."

Amanda smiles. "Night Randy."

* * *

Tuesday

CM Punk heads to Amanda's office with a smirk on his face. Once he reached her office and open the door he stops in his tracks to see someone else other than Amanda.

"You act as if you were expecting someone else?" The female arches a brow.

"I was looking for Amanda."

"She's here, but just not in here. Try knocking next time tho."

He smiles. "Sure, she actually asks to see me I got het text Erin."

The Carmel colored female plays with her brown hair. "I sent that, I am her assistant."

"Oh too bad your still in that role? You was doing a great job at it." Punk says in his sarcastic tone. "I'll stop by later."

"Okay, and later after SummerSlam there will be an after party. I am inviting you and Lita so...come out."

"What's makes you think I'll be there-"

"Because it's Amanda's surprise birthday that why I know you'll be there."

* * *

"Randy talks to fucking much and no as far as I know I am still in good standing with the XWFA. I am not leaving."

Amanda turns to Chase. "Yeah well-shit."

Chase looks into the face of her friend. "What."

"Nikki."

Chase arches a brow. " You have so much power over her. Do you know that she basically tasting you after she sucks John's dick-"

Amanda burst into tears. "Shut up, let's walk this way-"

"No I want to walk this way." Chase says smiling. "Oh hey Brie right?"

"Nikki." Nicole says in a diva like tone. Her eyes were kept directly on Chase, she couldn't bare to look at Amanda outside the fact that she was beautiful.

"Sorry, Nikki." Chase grabs Amanda by the arm and began to walk towards her office. "I am such a bitch."

"That was so uncalled for." Amanda says laughing. "She didn't want to look at me."

"I know, ugh I feel like I am in high school. I might consider it what my contract would be 3 years?"

"No Chase, stay where you are as much as I love you."

"Where's Fandango I'd like too-hey Nattie boo what's up?" Chase says in mid sentence.

"Everything great to finally see you in the flesh."

"Yes, hey love." Amanda says. "Quick come to my office before you getting away."

Closing the door, Amanda places her black birking Hermes handbag on the counter and watches her two close friends catch up. Amanda comes across a sticky note left from Erin.

"What that on your face doll?" Chase asks.

"Punk came by? That's weird."

"Why is it weird?" Nattie says. "What's that all about?"

"I don't know." Amanda says not giving her friends eye contact. "So what are the rumors?"

"They are not going to talk around her." Chase says. "But maybe Nikki will?"

"Nikki hardly says anything about you to me. That's all." Natalya says. "I mean the person is John that she needs to be asking questions too. But other than that, she hadn't said anything?"

"How did you guys become friends, like that is weird to me. Amanda is your best-friend"

"Chase don't start or I will ask you leave"

"No Manda I was just asking question"

"Yeah-okay." Amanda arches a brow.

Chase exchange looks between both Nattie and Amanda. "I'll catch up with you later. Nice seeing you Nat."

"Later." Nattie turns to Amanda. "What the hell?"

"She's a bully sometimes, which is odd because your bigger than her. I am not sure where this all came from." Amanda says.

"I so want your belt." Nattie says staring at gold Hermes buckle.

"Your just a label whore."

Nattie smlies."Ugh I know."

Chase had to clam down, she didn't want to make a secene in front of everyone. She was pissed though. How was Nattie friends with Nicole Bella or whatever the hell her name was. It didn't make sense. She also knew Amanda was hiding something, Chase knew when she was lying.

"Chasney Von Erick."

The blonde turns around and smlies. "Just the man I wanted to see. Punk you mind taking a walk with me?"

* * *

Later that evening...

There was always a meeting with the talent who would be in matches, promos and etc. John kept his focus on Stephanie and what she was saying but really out the corner of his eye it was Amanda standing there with glowing tan skin and her hair pulled back into high ponytail. The spiked black Christain Louboutin booties he bought for her a few years back, royal blue pants, white fitted shirt and a black leather jacket. So simple but so chic at the same time. The diamond studs complieted her along with the diamond watch and tennis bracelet. John also notice the 8.2 diamond ring that was missing from Amanda's engagement finger.

_Flashback_

_John was a nervous wreck. _

_"Dude you got Davids blessing, Flair's you didn't fucking ask me but that's okay."_

_John laughs. "Randy shut up. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with this girl."_

_"Don't being a pussy and go downstaris and do it now." Randy says over the phone. "I have to get back to Alana but just go for it. She's not going to say no."_

_John sighs. "Right, okay later." John heads back into the room where the Flair family was. He had asked Ric, Helen, David and Amanda's stepfather Brain for her hand. They said yes. Now the yes just had to come from Amanda. _

_The blonde smiles as John made his way back into the dining room area. "There he is." Amanda smiles._

_John places a weak smile on his face and removes the chair and get's down on one knee. Amanda felt her heart pounding and her face a flush red. _

_"So ummm shit...okay. I love you I am in love with you so much I cannot see myself without you in my life. Your first in it baby. Will you marry me?"_

_Amanda eyes widen as the Harry Winston black box opened to a 8.2 diamond ring. "Yes, yes!"_

_"I finally get to have to sleeping beside me." John smiles as she slides the ring on her finger._

_"Yes yes you do."_

_End flashback_

_I wonder did John buy that for her? _Nikki thought to herself as she sat next to John. It's been a year and a half that John and Nikki began their courtship and she wanted more. She wanted kids, she wanted a ring, she want marriage, she wanted to have a family with the man who has her heart...John Cena. She loved him and he loved her and in her mind that's all that mattered. Amanda was not a threat to their relationship. Nikki arches her brow at the blonde as her thoughts roamed around.

_No shade , but this bitch could always dress._

Amanda sighs as she packs up her Mac-air laptop and any flies she had. She really wasn't in the mood to stay the entire night and watch Smackdown.

"Going somewhere?"

Amanda arches a brow at the tattooed man standing in the doorway. "Yes, home."

"That's right you do live in the city of Angels. You get the note Erin left you?"

"Yup, I was going to get to you Punk-"

"I got to you first though." He smlies taking a seat. "So...how you been? I love your tan did you get that in Costa Rica?"

"What do you want Rumplesliskin?"

"Ouch that was a low blow you soo know I am batman." He smiles. "So what's up dear?"

"Nothing."

"Are you glad to see me-"

"Where's Lita?"

He smirks. "You are not about to make me feel a certain way because you mention her name?"

"Well you should feel like shit I sure as hell did-"

"Did...that's past tense."

Amanda sighs. "I am not about to have this conversation with you right now Punk okay?"

"I think you avoided me long enough. You had months and months on end-"

"After SummerSlam, we can talk."

Punk takes Amanda hand and kisses it. "pROMISE?"

"Yes."

"Because I hate to give your buddy a call and tell her the truth. Because she stopped me to today in the hallway. That Chasney, always looking out for you. I think she's into girls."

"Hey watch it that's my best fucking friend."

"Oohh I love it, do that tone again."

Rolling her eyes Amanda leaves the former champion in her office to pout. "Oh Amanda."


	3. Chapter 3

Summerslam LA Week pt2 Feeling heat

Wednesday was the most random day ever to have a dinner. But seriously it wasn't considering all of your friends are wrestlers. Randy Orton, Layla, Nattie and T.J., Maryse and Mike, Chase, Christy Hemme, and Shawn B was there tonight at Amanda's home. She knew her birthday was Sunday and to just have a private dinner with her close friends was more than enough.

"Now bitch, you got this shit all together and in such a fast time I love the new sofa." Shawn B says pouting his gloss lips at Amanda. "But cream bitch? No shade but ummm..."

"Don't even say it then." Amanda laughs rolling her eyes.

Shawn playfully rolls his eyes. "Okay then honey I aint saying nothing."

Amanda's two story home was not as large as her ex boyfriends, but it was simple and morden at the same time. Hard wood floors throughout the entire home. A small size pool and bar out in the back yard, four bed room two full bathrooms, and a massive walk in closet. The dinner was sweet and simple Amanda hired a chef to cook, the menu was steak, and shirmp fresh aparugs and choices of white and red wine.

As others talked, Christy leans over to Amanda. "I remember when I first came to this house. Back in 2006, I am still in love with it."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Amanda had too much on her plate at the moment. Raw was in town tonight and she decied to host a little after party due to the fact she's been stressing so much over John's movie. She had got to know him over the course of the three month meida blitz. John was a nice guy, but wrestlers she couldn't do it anymore. Amanda had even given Brock a chance which totally proved her right. He didn't get to second base but he got close enough to hurt Amanda's feelings._

_It was now 1 am and Amanda didn't mind who was there now. She was a bit buzz and got thrown into her pool by Orton and Adam Copeland (Edge). The blonde then made her way over to Jeff Hardy._

_"Hi Jeff."_

_"Hey Amanda." He smlies saying her name. That southern drawl got him in trouble more often than most. Amanda wanted to sleep with Jeff she did, but she decied aginst it. "Later-"_

_"Wait were you going to tell me something?" He smirks. _

_Yeah take me to my bedroom and fuck the hell out of me. "No pink hair boy I wasn't." Amanda slurs. "Later." _

_John in the middle of his conversation he was having with Test and Rodney Mack, his blue eyes lands on Amanda as he watches her go upstaris to her room. John had moved on to another set before watching Amanda accsend back downstaris another hour later. Everything was still perfect one her. Her blond hair was air dry, she had on sun dress it was casual but he'd be sure it was desginer, and she had on flip flops. It was soon winding down and everyone had almost left._

_"You need help?" John asks with a smile. _

_"John you don't have to do that. You came here as a guest." Amanda says cleaning her counter._

_"Nah it's cool, I'll take the back you do in here." John says smiling grabbing a trash bag. _

_It was now 3:30 am. "Everything good in here?" John says tying the trash bacg and placing it near the front door. _

_"Somewhat, I guess that I will call a cleaning company tommrrow. Thanks for helping that was so nice."_

_"Ahh you put up with a lot of shit for the moive so..."_

_"John its my job."_

_"Yeah but they gave more addtional work, on top of what your doing. I thought I didn't go to sleep." John laughs. "You looked so tired on the plane, you body was like yes she's sleeping."_

_Amanda laughs. "I love what I do?"_

_"I know." John says before leaning in to kiss Amanda. She kisses back. The kissing got hot and heavy and before she knew it Amanda was on the island of her kitchen with her legs wrap around John._

_"You sure you want to this?" He asks._

_"...You got a condom?" She asks._

_John smlies flashing his dimples and reaching into his wallet for the porection. Removing all of his clothes, and hers John slides slowly into Amanda's wett heat. She wasn't a virgin, just hadn't use thoes mucles in a long time. "Fuck!" John says._

_Amanda finally relaxes her body enough to enjoy John being inside of her. But actually, he wasn't all the way inside of her. John lifts Amanda's leg on his shoulder and John thrust all of him inside of her. Amanda tosses her head back full in exascty. "Oh that feels soo good."_

_John watches he slides himslef in and out of his dream girl. "You like that babe?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I wan to come on dick." John says as he begins thrust into the female._

_"Ohhhh, ahhhh." _

_John attemps to carry Amanda up to her bedroom but they only made it to the stairs. John thrurst grew rapidly as he made love to the woman on the staris. "Your so fucking Your soo fucking wett."_

_"John...oh...ahhh-"_

_Endflashback_

* * *

"Yeah I remeber that." Amanda says. "Thanks for coming to dinner too."

Randy then leans over. "So why you didn't invite Erin?"

"She was busy, her family is from here she's spending as much time with them as she can." Amanda smiles. " Why you like her? You got a crush?"

Randy arches a brow. "I don't have a crush, don't you ever associate me with that word."

"Want me to talk to her for you-"

"No, I can talk myslef." Randy says playfully pouting.

"Hey what are you guys talking about acorss that table?" Chase says.

"I'm asking her what she wants for her Bday?" Randy lies.

"Something Chanel." Nattie says."I got you boo."

Amanda smlies at the mention of her favorite desginer. "Oh Natayla you melt my heart."

Chase makes a face and contunie to eat her food.

"Well I was going to wait but Mike and I want to show you guys something." Just then Maryse flashes a engaement ring. All the women minues Chase and inculding Shawn B. Amanda was so excited. "Wow this ring is so pretty congrats. Great job Mike."

"Thanks Amanda."

"Congrats man." T.J. says. "What are the dates?"

"Not sure but we plann for the spring next year." Mike says.

Amanda was truley excited about Maryse and Mike engaement. "You have to tweet this."

Maryse hugs Amanda. "I will but we have to take selfies first."

* * *

The next day was full of Meida, and press. Amanda really didn't have to be anywhere but with one person. And that person was John Cena. Amanda didn't wear any make up but only lip gloss, lashes, and mascara. her hair was pulled into a tight messy bun, she wore a black leather jacket , knit shrit and black Jbrand skinny jeans with black Tory Burch flats. She sighs as her ex made his way through the double doorsand spots her. It didn't matter what John did, his dimples showed and that was pissing her off because they were a deal breaker. Ugh she could inmage her little boy or little girl running around the house with his dimples that she knew they gotten from him.

"Good morning." He says.

"Hey John goodmorning." Amanda yarns.

"Late night?"

"Yeah, sort of." She says trying her best not to look into his blue eyes that just so happen to be attached to his handsome face..not fair for a man to look that good. "How was your night?" She finally manage to ask.

"Great, so the questions I am being ask-"

"Right."

Both Amanda and John went over the information for the interviewer. Amanda notice that John was not the only superstar that was suppose to be there. But he arrived on time, as always.

Daniel Bryan took notice before walking towards them that there was still something there. Only knowing John a few years, he hardly ever talked about Amanda in private when thier girlfriends wasn't around. But he dosen't look at Nikki the way he use to look at Amanda. He thinks no one sees him, Daniel shakes his head and contiue to walk towards the former couple.

* * *

"So have you talked to John today?"

Nattie asks Nikki while pre paring the press event."No, I called him elary today. He hasn't answer. I know he had a press blitz today."

"Yeah."

"...Yea. He's with Amanda." Nikki says.

"John loves you." Nattie says. "I don't believe there's nothing there. Turst me, I'm Amanda best friend."

Her eyes roll. "I don't want to put you in the middle of anything. I adore you Nattie and this is no competition between myself and her."

* * *

Amanda came back to home to see a dozen of roses on her front door. "Is he serious?"

"Yes I am...are you going to let me in to talk?"

"Punk I told you after Summerslam and what are you doing at my house."

"That was simply a b day gift Amanda Denise." He laughs. "Besides if all this was done out in the open...there would be a lot of questions right?"

_Flashback_

_Amanda's heart snak as she thought about John. She still thought about John after everything she'd done with...him. She turns to her side to see a tattooed, naked Punk on the side of her. Amanda's green eyes turns to the oppiste side of the resort. Naked, Amanda takes her white slik robe and covers her body and heads into the shower to wash off the shame._

_End Flashback_

"Thank you." Amanda says.

Punk stares at her. "Okay, so I'll be leaving. Keep our promise Flair."

**Thank you guys for the review I hope the muse stay with me. xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

HAPPY B-DAY AMANDA!...Well almost #4

Sunday had finally came Amanda's 31st birthday was here. She'd received cards, flowers, etc from friends and family. Walking through the backstage area like the birthday girl she was, Amanda heads straight for make up and hair. As she spoke to everyone, Amanda placed her $3,000 white Louis Vuittion ARTSY MM handbag on the chair beside her and smlies at Alexander. "I guess Shawn isnt'g going to beat my face today huh?" She says playful with Sawn.

"Naw bitch I got your hair." Another stylist by the name of Alexander says.

Amanda blushes to see both Shawn an Alexander playfully argue. "My fave queen." Amanda then felt a pair of eyes staring at her it was Nikki Bella.

"So everybody saying happy birthday to you expect this bitch?" Shawn mumbles as her leans in towards my hair.

"Hush." Amanda smlies.

"So my doll, tight pontail, big hair Kim K style or what?"

"Whatever you feel that will match this dress and match whatever I am doing tonight." Amanda says. "U got the text right?"

Shawn nods his head while waiting for the heating iron."You got it boo."

Just then Nikki's voice peeps up when John made his entrance to visit her. "My baby, hello."

"Hey." He gives her a peck on the cheek but Nikki was epexting more. "Just drop by to see you, I wasn't sure if I would see during the event."

"Well what happen to you last night at the pre party you just...disapeared."

John hasitaed. "Something important came up I had to deal with. I can tell you later in private." He spoke in a low tone.

* * *

_Flash back/last night_

_Amanda didn't know what the hell was going on. She was told by Todd the PR Manger that there was a issue and here she was in a room."You have got to be kidding me?"_

_"Nice to see you too." John couldn't help but admire his ex. She was goregous and always have been stylish. Really she actually had the girls step thier game up. Hair was pinned to the side in a 1940 glam look with a long sleeve beaded plunging neck line dress. Dior or Oscar De La Renta maybe. "You look amazing."_

_"Thank you." Amanda says hold a grib on her Jimmy Choo black clutch. "What is this all about."_

_"I needed to see you."_

_"Yeah John I see that. I actually saw you leave your girlfriend downstaris daze and confuse. But If I would've know that you and Todd had trick me-"_

_"You wouldn't want to see me Amanda so I had to figure out a way."_

_Amanda sits on the bed."Because I know where it would lead." She sighs finally taken a seat. " You guys live together now."_

_John face was in a suprise."W-who told you-"_

_"Your borther and he did it in Stewies voice." Amanda smlies. Although John and her had broken up, his family still commuicated with her._

_"Oh how nice." John says._

_"What is it that you need to tell me?" Amanda says staring into his blue eyes._

_"I never told you that I was sorry. And that I just got scared. I know you being first in my life is the thing you wanted and couldn't do that. I started thinking too much. Kids, the house, etc, I am just a slefish asshole. WWE means everything to me."_

_Amanda sighs. "I meant everything to you at one time too-"_

_"You still do-" That wasn't suppose to come out. "I mean...fuck it. You do still mean everything to me."_

_Amanda stands up and heads towards the door."I don't what to say to you about that John. It is what it is. But after all of the embarssment you caused and the heart break...I still care for you. You love Nikki, you just need to go to her-"_

_"I am in love with you."_

_"John I can't. I can't trust you." Amanda says. "I mean the last thing I do is want to make a mistake "hooking up" or "getting back" with you. Since you and Nikki are the Brangelina of the WWE-"_

_"That's no fair and its not true-"_

_"Are you serious? You moved her in and you two are in love. That's It. They day we called the engagement off weeks later your dating her. So how in the fuck can you stand there Jonathan and say you sill care for me? You didn't' fight for me."_

_EndFlash Back_

* * *

"Happy birthday Amanda."

Amanda turns to face John. _Damn it, who looks that good? What the hell?_ "Thank you Cena."

Shawn B makes eye contact with Amanda through the mirror. "Mmmm" He says taking her hair into the rollers.

Amanda makes a face. "What? Don' "MMM" Me. You just make sure you beat my hair."

"Oh honey don't worry about that Shawn got this! Your hair is gonna to be laid like. "Fuck yo new bitch."

* * *

Amanda had a mini B day party in her office Nattie, Layla, Randy and a few close friends joined her. Stephanie and Hunter came in baring gifts.

"Oh my I see a baby and a Chanel bag." Amanda says smling at the youngest daughter of the McMahon family.

"Oh my Lord she reaches for the kids instead of the bag."

Amanda opens it and it was a red caviar handbag to add to her collection. As Amanda snap pictures of everything and everyone, Summerslam was wrapping up and it was now time to go and head to the after party. It was still a surprise party for Amanda but she didn't know that.

"Hey did you need an extra RSVP for the after party?"

"No I came to talk to you."Amanda looks up to see Punk. She had stop all social media blitz and blogging.

"Close the door."

Punk sits on the edge od her desk instead of removing the bags of gifts.

"You just could have move them Phil-"

"Please, I like sitting this close to you." He smlies. "We had fun right."

Amanda leans back into her chair. "Yeah we did."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I cannot believe your in- what are you doing here?"_

_"Your not the only one that get a vacation-"_

_"Turst me Punk this wasn't plan. I cannot be around around the arena, office etc right now."_

_Punk sighs before staring at her. "He's an idot. I'd totally marry you and then after that make love to you-"_

_"Stop it your with Lita."_

_He smirks before running his hands through his hair. "We are on a break-"_

_"You two do that a lot. Besides, I don't believe in that your either broken up or together and mad at each other. There's no break." Amanda says._

_Punk was silent. "I've always liked you Amanda."_

_Amanda removes her Chanel shades and looked him in the eye. He was serious and she didn't know what to do. "Phil-"_

_"No I just had to tell you that. You don't have to give me a response Amanda."_

_Endflash black_

* * *

"But seeing it is your birthday...You get a freebie." He says taking her hand and kissing it. "Happy B day Amanda."

"Thank you Phil."

_Bandz make her dance_

_Bands make her dance_

Amanda enters the after party hand and hand with Layla and Chase. Stephanie and a few other close people suprise her with a birthday party at the after party for summerslam.

"Suprise." Erin says placing a small cake on the table.

"Vodka and cake...not a good mix for me." Amanda smiles at her. "Thank you tho I am going to eat what I can."

"Don't worry about it. Tonight is your night boo. At least make a wish and blow out the candel."

Amanda closes her eyes, and blow the candel out. "What did you wish for?" Chase asks Amanda.

"It's a secert between me and the birthday wish society." Amanda laughs. "Cheers."

Chase smirks. "Cheers."

* * *

At that time it was around 3 am in the morning. Maryse, Lalya, Chase, Nattie, Erin, and Amanda's sister Ashley ended up at Amanda house on the floor of the living room in thier bed gear. No make up and all the ladies were tipsy and all giggles.

"So Randy likes you, go ahead and make that happen."

Erin's eyes got big. "Are you serious? No he dosen't"

"I'm his best friend we talked about it yes he dose girl it's not the liquor." Amanda laughs playing with her phone.

"I wouldn't even know what to say to him." Erin says.

_"Hi_ is a good thing." Amanda says.

"So, I talked to John."

"All talking among the girls stop as thier eyes lands on Amanda. "You what? When?" Chase says.

"The night before last. We just talked."

"Wait, are you forreal?" Nattie says.

"Hold up, don't say too much Amanda you know she playing for both Team Amanda and Team Nikki."

"That's not fair Chase-"

"No what's not fair is you being goody friends with Nikki." Chase says.

"Hey clam that shit down Chase." Ashely says.

"It's not like John cheated on Nikki with Amanda. Besides we were friends before they even got together."

"OH Stop it girl your being a bully right now." Amanda says to Chase. "Leave Nat alone."

Chase heads to the room leaving the ladies to wonder what her deal was. Overporective or not Chase was loosing it. "She'll be fine the AM. Hey we should head to Roscoe's."

"Ooohh." Maryse says.

"Who Brooks?" Ashley says looking through her sister phone.

"Give me that shut up." Amanda says.

Brooks was a cross between Bradley Cooper and...Bradley Cooper. Hot as hell, rich, funny and single. At the time Amanda was still getting use to be single. Brooks was also going through a break up. The two met in St. Bart's on a family Vacation. He was with his buddies and the only person Amanda had at the moment was her little sister Ashley.

"Is that the hot guy?!" Ashley says.

"Uggghh give me the phone." Amanda says annoying trying to chase her sister and ending up falling on Maryse.

"Ouch." Maryse says playfully.

Ashley tosses the phone across the room to Nattie.

"Hey just wanted to say happy birthday and I will be in LA next week. Was wanting to have dinner at _Spago_." Nattie smiles and beings to type.

"Wait what are you doing?"

"Yes..I will meet you Tuesday night." Nattie types.

**Brooks: Perfect see you then gorgeous.**

Everyone minus Amanda make noises. "Why did you do that?"

"Because to be honest, you need to move on." Nattie says.

"Yeah because John has. And I don't you to be like Jennifer Aniston...do you what everyone sees when they see her still. Aww." Ashley says.

Amanda bit he lip. "Well I won't be her, besides I ever doubt that Brad confessed he was still in love with her."

Maryse arches a brow. "Oh, so what are you trying to say?"


	5. Chapter 5

**It's time for the New**

All eyes were now on Amanda. Smiling, the blonde exhales loudly. "We talked at summerslam, long story short. He told me he still loved me."

Maryse, Natayla, Ashley, and finally Chase came out of the kitchen to hear the response of her best friend. Her eyes cut to Natalya, Then back to Amanda. "So you tell him?"

"What did you tell him?" Ashley asks.

"I'm done talking about it." Amanda says. "This party is over." Amanda attempts to go upstairs but Chase stops her.

"No, no-"

"NO, Were done talking about it. Moving on." Amanda says heading upstairs.

Chase pulls Natayla aside. "So are you going to tattle tell?"

"Chase please, I have nothing to do with this-"

"Oh please you have everything to do with Naytala." Chase says. "I am coming for you if you ever tell that gold digger what took place here."

* * *

"Baby I was dead to bed! BBIIIITTCCH, now I know-"

Amanda needed a funny person in her life right now, and that person was Shawn B. They were sitting in Amanda's living room, drinking wine and kiki. "So bitch whats really up with you and punk?"

Amanda arches a brow. " What?"

"Bitch don't what me I am a queen. You know I know the Tea's. I see everything."

Amanda sighs. "Nothing, it's it's nothing he's just obbesse-"

"Okay, I'm taking your word for it, but don't let Lita catch that ass."

"They've broken up from what I heard."

"No, no they've been together for a while, unless they have an open relationship?"

Amanda kept drinking her wine and had her attention on the tv. "What else have you been hearing?"

"Amanda aint nothing happen since you been gone I mean no one as top you and John's news of breaking up."

_Flashblack_

_Amanda takes slips her shoes off places them on the side of the couch. She decide to take a mini vacation to with her sister and mother. Her and John need to time away from each other. Walking into the mater bedroom, there sat John reading. "Hey."_

_"Hey."_

_"Nice tan."_

_Amanda smiles. "Thank you. I miss you."_

_"Miss you." john says kissing Amanda on the cheek. Turning the tv off, John looks into the eyes of Amanda. "Listen I have something to tell you?"_

_"What?" Amanda says._

_"We've been distant for a while. I am still madly in love with you Amanda. I wish I can be that guy that can put you first."_

_"John come out and say how you feel."_

_"I can't marry you."_

_Amanda stares at John before slapping him hard across the face. "YOU BOUGHT THIS RING! YOU ASK ME-"_

_"I know I know. I don't blame you for being upset."_

_"SO ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU'VE JUST BECAME SLEFISH?-"_

_"AMANDA THAT'S NOT FAIR I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU! I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH UP FORNT-"_

_"Oh please John, really." Amanda says. "After we done booked everything, we've seen all the marriage counselors-how come you're just now realizing this now?"_

_"I- HAD TO! OKAY I realize what I wanted out of life is you and the WWE. But you made it clear the pass several weeks I can't have it all. I can't have kids right now and as much as I love you I'd rather you be happy with someone else because I can't give you what you want. Not right now."_

_Amanda shakes her head. "You are a asshole John. 8 years really? Down the fucking drain."_

_John eyes began to tear up. "I'm sorry."_

_"I can't be here, I can't be here with you."_

_End Flashback_

"Yeah well I guess its been boring huh?" Amanda says.

Later that night, Amanda checks her email in regards to business and everything else. She received a email that piled on into her workload. Outside of making press schudles for WWE Superstars, she was setting up for WreslteMaina, along with PR work for the events in between then. Amanda had found out that she would be working the PR press for "Total Divas". Amanda places a fake smile on her face. "So awesome."

* * *

Nicole and John had just had the most amazing sex. Breathing heavily, Nicole rolls over and kisses John on the check. "Amazing Oh my wow."

John laughs, and removing himself and going straight into the shower. Nicole hate when he does that, as if she was dirty. The diva didn't like to express her feelings to much to John in a attempt that she would loose him. She loved him and cared so much about him, the fame and perks of being John's girl was a bonus. It bothered her that he wouldn't hold her after they had sex. John was a neat freak but still. They were now living together- well she moved in with him, and still everything was quite the same.

"John can I join you in the shower?"

No answer. _I wonder did he ever do Amanda like this? Why the hell am I talking about her?_ Or even thinking about her? Nicole then hears John's cell buzzing. It was odd because it was three am in the morning. Two notifications from Amanda Flair. Arching a eyebrow, Nicole places John's cell back on the nightstand and removes herself from the bed.

John re enters the room to see Nicole pulling the sheets off the bed to replace new ones. John smiles at her. "Great that your now seeing how to do it now babe. Good for you. I made sure the water didn't cold you can go take a shower when your done. You want a smoothie?"

Nicole nods yes and while all in the same rolling her eyes.

* * *

As Amanda was booking venues for parties and making rsvp for the board of directors at five star restaurants, she received a phone call from a unknown number. "Hello?"

"Amanda this Amy, you want to tell me why people are saying that you're hitting on my man and sneaking around with him?"

The blonde leans back in her chair and laughs. "People are lairs, if anything you need to check with your man and not me." Hanging up the phone, Amanda rolls her eyes a the thought of Punk. She should have never befriended the guy

* * *

_Flashback_

_"So how long are you going to be gone?" Punk asks as he watch Amanda surf the web. Punk was called into her office to get his press tour. As much as she tried to hide pain, Punk saw it on her face. "I guess I'll be with Erin then huh?"_

_"Yes, she's great too."_

_"How long will you be gone?" He asks._

_"Not sure, I guess can't stand to be in the same arena and area of John Cena-"_

_"You can 15,000 other fans depending on the night." Punk laughs. "Listen if you need anyone ever to talk too. Let me know."_

_Smiling, Amanda hugs Punk. "Thank you." As Punk embrace the female, the smell of her hair, her perfume and the holding her this close was getting him hard. Punk had to remove himself quickly he was with Amy. But Amanda he must confess was something different. "Safe travels?"_

_Amanda smiles. "Yes, thank you Phil."_

_End Flashback_

Amanda shakes her idea and forget the call ever took place. She had a date to prepare for with Brooks. She smiled at the thought. She text Maryse to go shopping. This was a new year, a new her, and it was time she get a new man.


	6. Chapter 6

Moving on

After sending emails to officials and executives to the E! Network, LA WWE studios and etc. Amanda had to time to finally shower and walk through her closet for something to wear. It was a chilly night but at the same time she was going to Spago to meet Brooks. Her and Maryse had hit up Beverly Hills and Kitson only to buy items they already had but in different colors. Amanda completely ignores the buzzing of her cell phone due to the fact that the alerts were work related and she had no time to deal with certain task at hand after certain hours. A Rachel Zoe off the shoulder leopard top caught her green eyes, white skinny jeans and a pair of Jimmy Choo booties. A black leather jacket and black Chanel clutch complete this look for her as she grab the keys to her Mercedes-Benz and head towards Beverly Hills.

**Chase: So wtf is going with you and Punk?**

**Amanda: Huh?**

**Chase: Yeah, Lita is going around talking shit and I am about to kick her ass. Did you do him?**

**Amanda: I am about to go on a date Chasney**

**Chase: You only use my real name when your annoyed about something and bitch it couldn't be me. Tell me.**

**Amanda: Yeah I did. It was a long time ago and he told me that him and Lita broke up**

**Chase: well she must've haven't gotten the memo or he screwed you after the fact.**

**Amanda: I will handle it later, I am not too concern about her**

Amanda hands her keys to valet and makes her way into the five star restaurant. There he was, the last time she saw him he was clean shaven but she loved the hair on his face, those blues eyes and that amazing smile. "Hey you."

"You look amazing. Look at you LA girl." Brooks standing up hugging her. Amanda felt dizzy from his scent dizzy and horny.

"Thank you I love that smell what is it?"

"Aarmani" He smiles. "So this is your town huh?"

"Yeah I live here, but I am from the south. North Carolina." She smiles.

"Wow you've adapted to your surroundings well dear."

The waiter bought over white wine and Amanda finally gazed her eyes over the menu. What will she eat? Does she get the steak or something light?

"You look amazing. I was expecting a two piece and cover up. I almost didn't recognize you."

She laughs. "You know I was thinking about wearing that."

"What do you see that you like?"

Amanda glances at him. "You mean on the menu right?"

He arches a brow. "Yeah." He blushes slightly. "I don't know how to read this menu what does one, two three mean?"

"I don't know I never ate here I only had drinks. Maybe its like dominos this feeds 1-2 people this feeds 3-5 people."

Brooks smiles. "I can see that but hell they could've done something better about it. What do you Amanda?" The waiter approached the table.

"I'll take the rack of Lamb."

Brooks hands the menu over to the waiter. "I'll take the Somked Jidori Chicken breast and leg."

Before the food came both Amanda and Brooks caught up on everything after their parting ways in St. Barts.

"So what's it's like working with your ex?"

"Better now that I took a trip around the world and on a date with a very handsome guy that I met."

They both shared a laugh. Amanda continued. "It was rough at first the moment I attempt to come back the first time my friends informed me that he was dating a co -worker. So I recently started back working full time again last month."

"Ouch."

"Yeah I mean if it were meant to be then it would have. I've moved on." Amanda says giving Brooks a flirtatious stare. "What about you?"

"My fiancé died of heart failure. She was only 30."

Amanda faces drops. "Sorry to hear that Brooks."

He shrugs his shoulders. "It wasn't your fault, it was just her time to go. She had a big heart and a big smile. My friends took me out to St. Barts to put some fun into my life. The entire time I tried to work her death out of my head. It didn't work I didn't give myself time to heal and grieve."

Amanda touches his hand slightly. "You are a strong person."

"Yeah, something like that." Brooks says.

Amanda not only liked the way he smelled, but the way he smiled, Brooks was so open from the get go it was amazing. Mmmm this could work.

* * *

Heading home and going her separate way, she removed her clothes and make up and took a shower. Jumping into her bed clothes she dialed the last person she wanted to talk too.

"Well if it isn't Amanda Denise Flair."

"Punk I am going to need you to talk to Amy. She's been spreading rumors and everything else."

Punk laughs. "I talked to her. In all seriousness, it's over between us. I really you Amanda."

Silent fell through the phone. Punk breathes. "It's a shame that asshole ruined it for wrestlers."

"Phil you've dated a lot of women that worked for the company. I am not trying to be added to your list-"

"I cannot help who I am attracted too babe." Phil says. "Are you smiling right now?"

"No I am not, I just don't understand."

Punk laughs. "What is there not to understand?"

"Punk it wouldn't work, you don't even believe in God-"

Punk sighs. "Yeah well that same God you believe in I know in that book it says something about not having sex before marriage either. And we I've already tasted you...we've been together so…" She admired his honesty but not at the expense of her. "What no comment?"

Amanda didn't have one. "What do you want from me?"

"... A friend. I know that now I was trying to make something happen that never was going to take place-"

"Don't say it like that Punk it just happened. We can be friends, I apologize if I ever did anything wrong."

"Amanda you warm my heart." Punk says.

Amanda giggles. "I'll even get you a diet soda next time I see you."

"Awesome. Can I kiss you through the phone?"

"No, goodnight punk."

"Later babe."

* * *

The following day Amanda joined Maryse at the gym. It was great to get some cardio done along with some girl talk.

"So what happened on the date?"

"It was fun, we really got to know each other personally-"

"Did you kiss him?" Maryse asks.

"No, not yet."

"Whooo there's a yet." Maryse teases. "You're blushing you so like him."

"Yeah he's nice. Were actually going out again later this week. He still has a business to handle so…"

"What does he do?" Maryse questions.

"He works for his dad oil company, and he's part of refinery department."

"So he's an oil heir?" Maryse asks. "Seriously where do you and your mom find these billionaires?"

Amanda laughs. "It just happens, and no need for you to look you're a married woman now."

Maryse smiles looking down at her ring. "Yes I am. But the option of the location of a billionaire I'd still like to have that information."

* * *

Natayla, Naomi, Nikki, and Brie were filming for total divas and of course men were the topic at hand. Brie always knew something was up with her sister. "What's the matter?"

"John, I-I believe I might have to leave John."

All conversation stop. Naomi looks at the twin. "What?"

"It's not the same, we actually talked and there's not a chance for us make it our relationship work. I've been sacrificing everything and marriage and kids is not an option to him."

Natayla begins to eat her food again while listing to Nikki. Naomi places an arm around her. "He'll come around he loves you girl."

"I am really thinking about breaking up with him but I am- I hate to admit this but what if he thinks he's got a chance at Amanda again like seriously-"

"Don't even think like that. She's dating someone-" Nattie blurted out.

"Is she over John like that?" Nikki asks.

"That's none of my place to answer that question-"

"You're right I am sorry I can't bring you in the middle of this. I'm sorry."

Right then and there it was an awkward silence at the table. Nattie excuse herself and Chase comments were getting to the veteran diva. Maybe she couldn't be friends with both Nikki and Amanda at the same time.

* * *

One week turned into two before Amanda and Brooks saw one another again. This time it was just a stroll on the beach since he had an early morning the next day. "This was a lame date I am so sorry."

Amanda laughs. "No it's a nice setting seeing that we met on the beach."

Brooks stares at the water then turns his 6'5 frame towards the Amanda. "Let's get in the water."

Amanda turns to him. "Now how do you know I have a bikini under here?"

He smiles and those dimples of his made Amanda blush. "Please girl, you're a California girl. You better catch me."

Amanda was having the time of her life at the beach with Brooks. The two played in the water, ate hotdogs, and watched the sunset. Sharing deep conversation and again grabbing some fast-food. Brooks' driver headed to in and out burger before heading to the Hollywood hills where Amanda lives. "Look at you I am so proud that you actually eat food."

Amanda laughs. "Whatever. I enjoy food."

"I had fun again with you. Sorry we couldn't do something more fancy."

"No, this was awesome. Well it looks like we're here."

"Let me walk you to your door." Brooks says. "Nice place."

"Thank you. Well I guess I see you next time then?" Amanda says. She places a small kiss on his cheek. " Thank you for tonight."

"Anytime."

Amanda excited feeling those butterflies. It was an amazing feeling to have back.

2 months later…

Amanda was gearing up for thanksgiving and Christmas. She discover to buy gifts months ahead. Chase was able to join her due to her dropping the women's title in her company and tapings were a wrap for the first few months. "So what's up with this guy Seth Rollins? He's fucking hot."

Amanda laughs at her best friend. "You are seriously crazy. I don't know. I am pretty sure you'll be asking him the next time I bring you on the road."

Chase makes a face. "He's sexy to me girl. Speaking of sexy. What is going on with you and Brooks."

"Things aren't official, but I like him. I was just in New York to see him. Freezing cold, but I was happy to wear my fur."

Chase smiles. "As always." Chase analyze her best friend's facial expression. "What?"

"John is in LA and wants to meet with me."

Chase crosses her arms. "The fuck why?"

Amanda shakes her head and tosses her phone back into her bag. "No idea why, not sure how he got my personal number."

"Well he is John Cena." Chase laughs.

"It just bothers me a little he's with Nikki but still calling me."

"Personally I think John wants his ice cream and cake along with picking the flavors."

"He's not a cheater, he's not. I just don't get it." Amanda says.

"Maybe he's trying to clear the air, especially after that stunt he pulled at SummerSlam. Him telling you he still has feelings for you? Oh man."

"That was a confession he could've kept on his own. What do you think, will my mom like these?"

Chase laughs. "You guys are seriously the same."

"Yeah, maybe I should get a pair two." Amanda says.

**John: I am on a plane right now to California, if it's possible meet me at our spot. **


	7. Chapter 7

Damn internet

Amanda arrives 30 minutes later to her destination. Exiting her Mercedes Benz, the blond female walks inside of the posh orange county resort Pelican Grill. The scene was something of luxury and romance. This spot was special to Amanda and John because this was the first time he told Amanda he loved her and their home away from home whenever they were in California. _Fuck why does he has dimples?_ Amanda places her Chanel clutch on the table next to the golden boy of the WWE.

"Hi."

"Hey, what's up?" Amanda says leaning back in the chair with her arms folded. "Out of all the places you choose to meet here?"

John smiles. "Somewhere private remember?"

"What's up with all the secret meetings? Aren't you with Nikki?"

"Summerslam I actually tricked you and I apologize about that but Nikki and I are separated-"

"Are you in love with her?"

"I love her." John confess.

"Where you with her at the end of our relationship?" Amanda asks.

"No, never, we didn't get together until after, months after."

"So in the hotel, what you told me….you still have feelings for me?" Amanda asks removing her black Chanel glasses and placing them on her head.

John drinks his wine and takes a long sighs. "I can't help my feelings Amanda."

"John please, outside of Punk your one of the most real guys. Seriously, just tell me what you are trying to do or prove because you're playing with my emotions right now-"

"Meaning you still care for me too." John says leaning over and touching Amanda's hand.

_Flashback-2010_

_Both John and Amanda arrived hand in hand at Pelican Hill resort. John wasn't the type of guy to take a vacation but for Amanda he gave in and took four days off. Amanda pulls John close to her. "I love you."_

"_I love you." John says kissing him passionately. "Whoa what's up with this cover up?" John says lifting the cover up from over Amanda. "I love this two piece."_

_Amanda pulls John closer. "I know that's why I wore it. So are you ready for this weekend?"_

"_Four days of sun and fun with the woman who has my heart I sure am."_

_Amanda couldn't help but blush. "Awww. I got you something." Amanda says pulling away from the grip of John. "Close your eyes." Amanda then pulls out the expensive Rolex gold watch. "Open them."_

_John eyes widen as he saw the legendary piece. "Are you fucking serious? What is this for?"_

"_It's for…just because. Robert actually picked it out for you." Amanda was referring to her mother's husband who happens to be a billionaire and adopted both her and her older brother David._

"_Wow-"_

"_But I paid for it!" Amanda says watching John's facial expression. "You like it?"_

"_I love it, and I love you. How could I have been so lucky to have you." John says staring into Amanda's green eyes. His heart beats so fast and after being with Amanda for over three years he still got butterflies, he gets nervous. Amanda never pressured John into marrying her, but he know that it's something he will be thinking about. _

_End flashback_

"John."

"Answer the question, I will completely end things with Nicole if it means we can work things out."

John tone and face was serious. Amanda

* * *

Miami, Fl

A few days later, Nattie, Chase, and Amanda all round in Miami for a girls week. Amanda made sure that the cameras wasn't rolling for Total Divas and it was just her and her friends. Maryse and Christie was unable to make it but Amanda made sure to hook up with them soon.

"So how is the work coming for WrestleMania?" Nattie asks.

"Good, I actually have to travel there a week before the Rumble-"

"Will you be at the Rumble?" Nattie questions.

"Yup, okay so here is the gifts." Amanda says bringing in the big shopping bags.

"Oh I didn't know we were exchanging gifts." Chase says totally unaware but for sure prepared. She pulls out two small boxes. Louis Vuitton for Nattie and Chanel for Amanda. Chase was aware that both of her friends were label whores. She didn't mind paying the over price items for her girls.

Nattie freaked at the gifts she got and Amanda did as well. Chase was excited to open her gift as well, she was a fan of collecting 90s television shows that are on DVD and she loved the 80's cartoon Jem. After trading Christmas gifts, the ladies got dressed and headed to south beach.

**Brooks: Merry Xmas just in case I can't see you on the Holiday. My family and I are in Costa Rica.**

Amanda blushes.

**Amanda: Same to you too, thanks for thinking of me**

**Brooks: Where are you?**

**Amanda: Miami with my girls.**

**"Look at you who are you blushing for?" Chase teases.**

**"Brooks." Amanda says**

**Brooks: Have fun, talk to you soon babe.**

**Amanda: Ok.**

"Ahhh, he called me babe.:"

Both Chase and Nattie laughs. "You are such a dork." Chase says handing Amanda a drink.

"So glad you're moving on." Nattie says.

"Yes, cheers to moving on bitches!" Chase says holding up glass. "Hey I am not working the rumble do I want you to introduce me to that tasy ass Rolloins."

Both Nattie and Amanda burst into laughs. "You are so horny, don't your company have hot guys. I know they do."

"Ah! You watch XWFA programming." Chase laughs. "Yes we do but I'd rather do Seth. Trust me I am only gunning for him and not your side ass Fandango."

"Oh shit." Amanda says.

Nattie shakes her head. "Oh no he's a friend."

"I watch the show, your always up in his damn face boo boo. I would be too he's hot."

"Don't start Chase-"

"Hey we all came here to have fun with our limited work hours okay. Let's have fun be chill alright."

_Hours later…_

Completely drunk and tipsy, the ladies had so much fun but it all came to an end around 4 am.

"I wish wet willies was open." Chase says.

"Yeah but this pizza is amazing." Nattie says as they sat at the beach.

"I met up with John." Amanda says randomly looking through her phone.

Cahse shakes her head. "SERIOUSLY?"

Nattie kept quite why still eating her pizza. This was such a battle for her.

The ringing of her cell went off to see that it was Erin. "Hey what are you doing up this elary?"

"It's 5 am I was at the gym with Randy."

"Awwwwww." Chase teases.

Amanda takes Erin off speaker phone. "What's up?"

"I am calling because of the rumor blogs. It's a picture of you and John."

Amanda's eyes widen. "No one knew we were there."

"Well someone did and it's on blast. It won't be long before social media and fan of wrestling spread this like wild fire." Erin says. "I thought you were dating someone?"

"Yes I am and he's with Nikki so this is going to make it seem like he's cheating on her."

Both Nattie and Chase looks at each other and arches a brow. "Shit."

* * *

-Royal Rumble 2014

"Bitch…what's the tea?" Shawn says teasing Amanda's hair. She wasn't going to be on tv but being presentable was something good too. The rumors up in a upwar. No one had seen Amanda after she kissed Punk on the cheek and walked straight to her office. Only Chase, Shawn and Nattie were in her office.

"Ummm nothing. John and I met he needed to clear the air."

"Okay, I was just making sure because Brooks ass is fine. John is too but still I just don't won't my judy to in a messy love triangle." Shaw says. "But Nikki has been talking shit, I don't even know why because her and John aren't even together."

Amanda turns to Shawn. "What? Since when?"

"It' was a week after Thanksgiving."

"He flew to California to meet me a few weeks before Christmas, saying he'll break up with Nikki over me. What the hell type of game is he trying to play."

"Bitch I don't know but ummm you need to get his ass in check."

Later that night, Amanda emerged from her office to find John. Walking pass staring eyes and Chase talking to Seth, she found John talking to a few guys. "I need to speak with you."

This was going to get put to an end. All the games, all the mixes emotions. This needed to end and she needed answers.


End file.
